


Welcome Home

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Birthday fluff, I tried. im not good at this but still wanted to do it





	Welcome Home

It was Nozomis birthday today, she was turning 18. But unlike any other teenage girl, she hadn't looked forward to it. She never did, after all, it just reminded her of how little her parents cared about her. She never even bothered to tell anybody her birthday. Well nobody but Eli and her first good birthday had been last year, when Eli surprised her with a cake and a fun present. Her first actual birthday present in years as she recalled.  
When Nozomi arrived at the clubroom, she found it empty. It was odd, shee had to admit. She hadn't of course expected any birthday greetings from her friends but for them to be completely absent...that did hurt a bit. Well maybe a lot. But then she was used to this wasn't she? Besides, they didn't know it was her birthday and Eli likely forgot. When they had joined Muse, Eli had made so many mire friends. Not that she and Nozomi had drifted apart,  
just that one i individual birthday probably didn't matter as much.  
Nozomi smiled a sad smile, recalling her feelings for the blonde. She had long since given up on her, since despite her constant flirting and quite obvious flaunting of her gayness, Eli just ignored it all. Putting down her bag she sat down, taking out her old book. She hadn't read it in such a long time, but she was alone now and that's the reason she even had this book in the first place.  
She was only five minutes into reading when she heard a scuttle behind her. Before she could even react, a blindfold had been tied around her head tightly and her arms held in a tight grip.  
"Wh-Whats going on?! G-Guys?"  
She could swear she heard a giggle but it might as well have been her imagination. Her hands were quickly locked tightly behind her back as she felt a pair of handcuffs click closed on them. The next thing she knew, she was actually being carried out bridal style.  
By now she was panicking, wriggling and squirming to at least see.  
"G-Guys shes scared, cmon let's let her see."  
A deep and unfamiliar voice sounded from atop her. Probably the person who was carrying her  
"No way! We never see Tits scared, we can't miss this opportunity."  
Another man like voice, but this time Nozomi giggled, hearing Nicos nickname for her. Even with the man like voice it had to be her, after all, they had had sulfur hexafluoride in class that very day, so that explains the deep voice.  
"Why's she giggling nya?"  
She was put down on a seat at this point, judging by the turns they took, probably the student counsel room.  
"Well..Rin Chan, Nicochi gave herself away by calling me by my nickname. And you with your nya. But I must say, good idea with the sulfur hexafluoride. You almost had me there.  
"Well our covers blown. Take off her handcuffs and blindfold."  
Both were taken off, but Nozomi still couldn't see.  
"How the hell did you get Elichi to carry me into a dark place?"  
"W-Well since I'm with you I-I was alright."  
"We are so off plan Jesus."  
"Right almost forgot."  
"Honoka give me the matches, you will set the building on fire!"  
Nozomi giggled at their antics but stopped dead as her eyes were covered for a brief second and afterwards revealed a giant cake, glowing with 18 candles, her friends standing around it grinning as Kotori and Hanayo carried it towards her.  
They continued singing and when they finished the light went on and  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOZOMI CHAN!!" they choroused  
"Blow out the candles Nya!!"  
"I baked it, I hope you like it!"  
"K-Kotori and I d-decorated it as well"  
"I-Its not like I payed for all the party stuff.."  
"Get on with it, Nico Nii went and made the rest of the food, wanna eat that as well."  
"I organized it all and made sure everything went as planned."  
"And I developed the original idea, built it out and helped with your kidnapping."  
Nozomi felt tears prick her eyes as she took in the scene around her.  
They indeed were in the council room, but it had been decorated beyond recognition. Balloons hung everywhere, there was a pile of presents and then a giant table covered in food. In front of her stood her friends, all grinning excitedly while Kotori had a knife to cut the cake in her hand.  
"W-we made her cry nya!!"  
"I-Is it not g-good?"  
Nozomi smiled and wiped her tears away quickly  
"This isn't good at all.."  
she watched as their faces fell  
"It's perfect! How did you even know it's my birthday?"  
"I told them of course."  
Eli smiled at Nozomi warmly  
"You thought that not telling them would spare you a party?"  
"Y-You know thats not the reason why.."  
She felt herself being enveloped in a tight hug, blonde bangs brushing her face  
"Happy Birthday Nozomi. I hope this will be the best you've ever had."  
"I-It is Elichi..thank you"  
"Not to disturb your moment, but Im hungry Nyaaaa!"  
Eli laughed and stepped back a bit  
"Blow out the candles then and make a wish Nozomi."  
The purplenette smiled and took a deep breath, blowing out all the candles. 

,Please let there be more days like these in the future. Let Muse stay as close as ever, no matter what happens. And let Eli be gay.'

\---

Nozomi entered her apartment and set down her school bag. She was still smiling but it started becoming hollow. As much as she enjoyed today and as much as she was grateful for having such wonderful friends, it only reminded her of how empty her little place actually was.  
"I'm home.."  
She really needed to fix that habit of hers.  
What she didn't expect was to find a tall blonde in her house, her blue eyes shimmering in delight, behind her, the entire wall was decorated with pictures of her and Eli and all of Muse. They were beautifully strung together and as she looked around, there also was a small sleeping bag laid out on the sofa and fresh food was on the table. Two plates..Eli..  
"Welcome Home Nozomi."  
"E-Elichi what..?"  
Eli smiled and held out a small gift of her own, it was heart shaped and decorated with blue and purple ribbons.  
Nozomi shakily accepted it and inhaled sharply when she saw its contents.  
She found two keys, one of her own house keys and the one she had give Eli, one with a Tanuki and one with a Kitsune keyring.  
"E-Elichi whats the meaning of this..?"

"W-Well...I read that partners live together s-so.."  
"P-Partners?"  
"Oh right uhh... N-Nozomi uhhh"  
"E-Elichi that is not how you ask someone out."  
"W-Wait how did you-I mean uh i-is that a no..?"  
Nozomi lunged at the blonde, making her almost fall over  
"You are so dense...Of course thats a yes. To both."

Nozomi smiled to herself. This truly was the best birthday she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> random af i know


End file.
